Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an on-board camera apparatus.
Related Art
A technique is known in which a grey scale conversion process is performed on a linear image (i.e., an image in which a relationship between an output pixel value and luminance is fixed for all luminance regions) that has been obtained through imaging. A non-linear image in which the brightness of a subject is optimized is thereby obtained (refer to JP-A-2007-311895). As a result of a captured image used in a process performed by an on-board apparatus being converted to such a non-linear image, it is thought that the brightness of a recognition target can be optimized and accuracy of the process can be improved.
However, depending on the content of the above-described process performed by the on-board apparatus, the surrounding environment, and the like, a situation in which use of the linear image is preferable to use of the non-linear image is possible. In this case, a delay in image generation may occur when switching is performed between a mode in which the linear image is generated and a mode in which the non-linear image is generated. As a result, real-timeness of the process may be impaired